


There’s Something I Like About The Strict Ones

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Flirty Bakugou, Fluff, M/M, Shy Iida, Truth Serum, bakuiida, iidabaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Bakugou accidentally drinks a truth serum. He seems to be normal until Iida walks in and the blonde shouts out how hot he looks. The blue haired boy is flustered which only causes Bakugou to continue. It’s not like he doesn’t like Bakugou, he just doesn’t want to take advantage of Bakugou’s truthful state. Will everything go back to normal? Or will Iida confess to Bakugou after the serum has worn off?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Iida Tenya, Iida Tenya/Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 233





	There’s Something I Like About The Strict Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Bakugou is going to be VERY flirty in this fic. Flustered Blushing Iida is my favorite so there’ll be that too. Soft Bakugou and Soft Iida will make an appearance as well ahh >3<

Bakugou’s always been known to tell the truth; it’s who he is. He doesn’t bullshit or sugarcoat anything. 

So when he accidentally drank Mei’s truth serum, she didn’t say anything about it. After all nothing would really change, or so she thought. 

He walked into the common room; Bakugou drinking water to get the awful taste of the truth serum, that he thought was orange soda, out of his mouth.

His fellow classmates walked inside the room; Deku and Uraraka walking in to study at the table, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu sitting on the couches and Mineta because well he was trying to creep on the girls. 

Bakugou yawned; not caring much about it as he swished the water in his mouth, the sour taste of truth serum on his cheeks. Sero walked in; dragging Iida behind him. 

The blonde boy noticed; doing a spit take. The blue haired tall boy was shaking his head, saying something about studying in his own room but Bakugou cared nothing of it. 

“OI stop standing there looking so fucking hot Glasses.”

Iida turned; cheeks turning a light pink, his words coming out as stammers, 

“I- sorry for bothering you- Bakugou!” 

The blonde smirked; liking how flustered he looked, walking closer to him. 

“Look at you, Mr Big Bad and Strict blushing like a schoolgirl. I never thought I’d live to see the day, but what a sight it is.”

Iida’s cheeks turned even brighter pink; his eyes not being able to be seen through his fogged glasses. Since the outside had been raining so hard, his blue hair was wet and glasses foggy. 

Bakugou got on his tiptoes; grabbing the boy’s glasses and putting them on his own forehead. 

“You look so shy Tenya...”

“B-Bakugou! Please control yourself! You mustn't act such ways in public!” 

The blonde smirked; tapping the glasses on his forehead, 

“Oi... are you saying you’d like me to act these ways in private?” 

“Bakugou! Why are you acting this way? Were you hit with someone’s quirk?” 

“The only thing I want to get hit with is your lips on mine, Tenya.”

“Bakugou! Stop it, you’re embarrassing yourself!” 

The blonde slumped; his face no longer happy. He walked over to the counter; grabbing his water. Looking at Iida one last time; hurt filled eyes meeting his, Bakugou left the common room. 

He made it up the stairs; his demeanor neither proud or angry. He was feeling another emotion. Sadness. Bakugou laid on his bed; feeling a sharp pain in his chest. 

Falling asleep, the truth serum wore off, his memories of the night before going to stay.

-Iida POV- 

Iida stood dumbfounded as the blonde walked off; his usual proud attitude washed away with one sentence. Bakugou walked away; the blue haired boy feeling guilty. 

“What was going on with him?” 

Mei ran into the room; clipboard in hand, 

“Did Bakugou act any differently?” 

“Uh yeah he.. kind of hit on me.”

“Oh! Did he hit on anyone else?” 

“No.”

“Oh! So the truth serum did work!” 

“Truth serum?” 

“Yes he accidentally drank it, it should’ve worn off with him. Where is he?” 

“He ran off.”

“Oh. Why?” 

Iida sighed sadly; eyes down at the floor, 

“I think I hurt his feelings.”

“Oh. He has feelings?” 

Iida nodded; looking towards the stairs, 

“I should probably apologize to him.”

The blue haired boy touched his face and realized he didn’t have his glasses. 

“Ah I’ll have to get my extra glasses from my room first. Have a good night everyone!” 

He made his way swiftly up the stairs; walking into his room, grabbing his glasses and putting them on. The newly glasses wearing boy nodded to himself; heading to the fourth floor. 

He knocked on Bakugou’s door; not hearing anything from the other side. 

“Bakugou? Can we talk?” 

Silence. 

“Bakugou? I know the truth serum wore off, can we talk?” 

Silence. 

Iida looked at the time; it being 8:56. 

‘He’s probably asleep.’ 

The blue haired boy looked at the door; placing his hand lightly on the door and walking away. 

-Bakugou POV-

“Bakugou? Can we talk?” 

The blonde blinked; thinking he’d misheard the boy speak. Maybe it was just his imagination. 

“Bakugou? I know the truth serum wore off, can we talk?” 

‘Truth serum?’ 

Bakugou’s eyes widened as everything came flooding back to him, his flirting, him calling Iida his first name, him stealing his glasses. 

He felt his face and pulled the glasses off his forehead. It hadn’t been a dream, he’d actually done that. Groaning softly, the blonde waited for the boy to walk away. 

Once he heard his heavy footsteps leave the door; Bakugou peeked out, seeing his blue haired crush walk down the steps, face full of regret. 

The blonde closed the door quietly behind him; holding the glasses in his hands. His heartbeat slowed; breathing going to normal as he slid on the door, sitting on the floor. He held the pair to his chest; carmine eyes looking at the dark ceiling, the room being dark, only illuminated by the sunset going on outside his patio. 

He wasn’t going to school tomorrow. He didn’t know if he wanted to go ever. He closed his eyes; leaning his head back on the door, 

“How am I going to face him?”

-The Next Day-

Bakugou didn’t go to class that day. Or the next. Or the next. His friends had come to his dorm but he didn’t open it, he didn’t interact. The blonde stayed in his bed; not moving unless he had to go to the bathroom. 

He had a box of emergency food under his bed that could last him for at least two months, so Bakugou really didn’t have to go anywhere. 

Someone knocked on the door; Bakugou thinking it was one of his friends, didn’t respond. 

“Bakugou? Can we talk? It’s me..”

Iida. 

“What do you fucking want Glasses?” 

“Oh! You are there! Can I come in? Or you can come out if you want. I just want to talk.”

The blonde unlocked his door; walking back over to his bed, laying down. 

“It’s open. Hurry the fuck in.”

The blue haired boy opened the door; his shy expression making Bakugou’s cheeks warm with light pink blush. 

‘So cute..’

Iida closed the door behind him; looking at Bakugou with innocence that God himself would be jealous about. 

“Lock the door idiot, I don’t want anyone coming in.”

“Oh! Right!”

The boy turned around; locking the door, then turning back to Bakugou.

“So, what the fuck did you want to talk about?” 

“Uh! Right! Yes! I wanted to talk about the night with the truth serum.”

“What about it?” 

“Did you mean it? Everything you said?” 

Bakugou sighed softly; sitting up to look at the naive rule following crush he had, 

“It was a fucking truth serum. What do you think?” 

“I mean I’m not sure if it actually worked so I wanted to come to you and get the truth.”

“Why? So you could go and tell everyone about it?”

“I don’t do that Bakugou, you know that.”

The blonde bit his inner cheek; nodding, 

“Yeah I know.”

-Iida POV- 

He looked at Bakugou; his face full of innocence and vulnerability. He’d never seen that before; usually the blonde was screaming and scowling. Iida wanted to see more of this Bakugou; though he also like the headstrong one. 

“So.. is it true?” 

“Yeah or whatever. What did you come for your glasses back and to reject me?” 

“Ah! No I have plenty in my room, you can keep them if you want.”

Bakugou blinked; his cheeks being light pink, eyes shining slightly, 

“Oh. Okay.”

Iida walked closer to the blonde; sitting on the bed, 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

The blue haired boy smiled; the blonde shyly looking away, 

“Why do you like me if I might ask? Is it because of looks?” 

“No.. it’s not that. It’s kind of your personality, I just like,” Bakugou turned and smiled, “when strict people show their sensitive sides or whatever. I want to explore what makes them tick. What makes them shy.. or what makes them angry.” 

The blonde laughed softly; his smile sweet as he poked the blue haired boy’s chest,

“What makes you tick, Glasses?”

-Bakugou POV-

Iida looked at him with warmth in his eyes and smile, causing Bakugou’s heart to beat just a bit quicker. 

‘Heart stop it.’

“I don’t know.. would you like to explore and find out for me?” 

“I’d like that yes. But I’d like to put a label on it, so I doesn't seem unrequited.”

“Okay Bakugou, would you be my boyfriend?” 

The blonde’s ears burned pink; his heart beating faster, he hadn’t thought Iida would ask that. He’d thought he’d get rejected and have to play it off as a joke. 

“Yeah. I’d like to.”

The blue haired boy gave a soft half smile; poking the blonde’s chest, 

“Do I get to find out what makes you tick Bakugou?” 

“Maybe.”

Iida held his arms out; wrapping them around him gently, the blonde pressed against his chest. 

Bakugou gasped; shocked for a short moment. He pressed his cheek and ear on the boy’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. He smiled; letting himself be quietly held by the rule abiding boy. 

The blonde didn’t know exactly why he let Iida do that, but what he did know was that he was okay with it. There was just something he liked about the strict ones. 

The End >3<  
(My first BakuIida Fic, ahh who’d have guessed?)  
(I hope you liked it, I sure did.)


End file.
